


TKKG - Urlaub auf der Todesinsel

by wunderimdunkeln



Category: TKKG
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderimdunkeln/pseuds/wunderimdunkeln
Summary: Malle ist nur einmal im Jahr
Relationships: Peter Timotheus Carsten/Gabi Glockner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Holprige Ankunft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das quirlige Quartett trifft rasant am Flughafen ein und stellt sich allen Herausforderungen.

Quietschend kam das Taxi vor dem Haupteingang des Münchener Flughafens zum Stehen. Das Taxameter sprang ein letztes Mal um.  
"19 Mark und 20 Pfennig macht das dann ihr drei" sagte der Taxifahrer zu den drei Jungs und Gabi.

Gönnerhaft schnippte Tim einen 20 Mark Schein auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Aber nicht versaufen sonst landen Sie auf der Straße wie diese ganzen Penner überall"

Der Kofferraum des Kombis wurde geöffnet. Klößchen stemmte unter Stöhnen seine 3 Koffer aus dem geräumigen Mercedes.

"Was hast du denn da alles drin Klößchen" fragte Tim, als er seinem übergewichtigen Freund half, wobei sich sein muskulöser brauner Arm prächtig unter dem Sportshirt wölbte. Gabi seufzte.

"Ach vorallem Tafeln mit Nogat, aber ich habe auch einige neue Sorten dabei, ich hoffe sie sind sonnenfest."

Tim schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf und seine samtigen braunen Locken fielen ihm in das aufgeweckte Gesicht.

Karl hatte inzwischen das Taxameter gehackt und bat den Taxifahrer ihm die 6 Mark Differenz auszuzahlen die nun angezeigt wurden.

"Vamos Amigos" rief Tim so laut, dass alle mächtig zusammenzuckten. Sie luden ihre Koffer auf die Gepäckwagen und trotteten in das Flughafengebäude.

Karl steckte sich seine neuen Kabellosen Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Mit diesen Geräten war er in der Lage, sich in sein Telefon einzuwählen um dann Podcasts über Computer, Technik und kapitalistische Werte zu hören. Zufrieden summend lernte er die Anzeigetafel des Flughafens auswendig.

Gabi fuhr ihren Gepäckwagen gegen eine große dekorative Topfpflanze und ihre fünf Handtaschen fielen auf den polierten Steinboden. "Soll ich deinen Wagen nehmen Pfote? So als Frau ist das mit dem Steuern ja nicht ganz einfach" bot Tim an. Gabi strich sich ihren blonden Pony aus den treublauen Augen und seufzte. Tim schnallte sich ihren Gepäckwagen auf den Rücken und trat mit einem Karatetritt die Pflanze um, wodurch sich Erde und Tonscherben durch den gesamten Eingangsbereich verteilten.  
"Hat sowieso mal ein bisschen Grün vertragen" kommentierte er grinsend, denn Tim war Vegetarier und liebte Lebewesen, solange sie nicht auf der Straße lebten.

Karl bekam von alledem nichts mit, da er inzwischen das Gespräch eines russischen Diplomaten mithörte, da er sich ausversehen in dessen Telefon eingeklinkt hatte.

Klößchen war verschwunden.

"Tja Pfote, da fängt der Urlaub schon ich gleich im Flughafen an, oder?" zwinkerte Tim und fotografierte Gabi von oben in den Ausschnitt. Gabi lachte, und zog sich den Ausschnitt ihres "all police matter" Shirts bis zum Hals.

Sie fanden Klößchen im Duty Free Shop, wo er eine sechs Meter lange Toblerone erstanden hatte. Karl kam schweißgebadet hinterher, und murmelt etwas auf russisch, und dass sie sofort abfliegen müssten.

Doch der Flieger nach Mallorca ging erst um 3:47, da Tim einen Schnäppchenpreis gefunden hatte.

Tim eröffnete einen Paypal Moneypool um das Taxigeld von seinen Freunden wieder einzutreiben. "Ihr wollt ja nicht verschuldet in den Urlaub starten" lachte er.


	2. Wie im Flug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Bande wartet auf das Einchecken und stößt auf allerlei Hürden.

“So!”, rief Karl und klatschte sich mit den gestählten Tastaturfingern auf die schmächtigen Informatikeroberschenkel.  
„Was machen wir jetzt in den letzten acht Stunden bis zum Einchecken?“

„Na wir checken die Lage aus“, meinte Tim und schaute grinsend in die Runde.  
„Auschecken bis zum Einchecken, genial Häuptling“ lachte Gabi und ihr perlendes Kichern hallte durch den menschenleeren Aufenthaltsbereich des Flughafens.

„Checkt ihr mal aus, ich bleibe hier und passe auf die Koffer und vor allem auf meine Toblerone auf“, meinte Klößchen, der sich in seinen Schlafsack gekuschelt hatte und der Toblerone aus einem Kochbuch für Schokoladenkuchen mit flüssigem Kern vorlas.  
„Ach Klößchen“, schmunzelten die zwei anderen und Gabi im Chor und zogen von dannen.  
„So süß wie Schokoladenkuchen bist du schon lange“, ließ Tim seinem Charme gegenüber Gabi freien Lauf.  
„Und den flüssigen Kern hast du sicher auch.“

Gabi wollte darauf nicht eingehen. 

Tim war etwas verstimmt, er hatte gehofft Karl auch noch abschütteln zu können. Leider hatte Karl es im Taxi geschafft ihm einen GPS-Sender in die Wade zu implantieren, was die Verfolgungsjagd für den bleichen Computerfreak äußerst einfach gestaltete. Selbst im Fotoautomaten war das Pärchen nicht sicher und so entbrannte ein heftiger Streit zwischen den beiden Jungs, der damit endete dass Karl die Internatsakte von Tim hackte und jeden „Peter Carsten“ Eintrag in „Peter Garstig“ änderte.  
Gabi bekam von alldem nichts mit und zündete sich einen Joint an. Kommissar Glockner hatte für seine Tochter noch ein paar Proben aus der Asservatenkammer entliehen, da sie unter heftiger Flugangst litt. Zusätzlich zu ihrer Flugangst hatte sie nun mächtigen Hunger, weshalb die Truppe zum Food Court weitermarschierte.  
„Aber guck, dass du nichts Fettiges isst Pfote, denk an deine Bikinifigur“, ermahnte Tim umsichtig. Er sah sich vor allem nach Proteinen um. Karl brauchte nichts zu essen, er lud sich etwas mit seiner Powerbank auf.  
„USB-C“, erklärte er stolz.

Gabi hatte inzwischen einen Burger King gefunden. Sie bestellt dort einen Big Mac ohne Fett und wurde dann aus dem Laden geworfen. Während Tim sich noch mit dem Besitzer der Nudelbar prügelte, weil es dort keine Nudeln aus Eiweiß gab, schlenderten Karl und Gabi zurück zu Klößchen, der inzwischen friedlich eingeschlafen war.  
Das Gepäck war verschwunden.

„Klößchen! Aufwachen! Wo sind die Koffer hin?“

Schlaftrunken rieb sich Klößchen die Augen und biss ein Stück Schokolade ab.

„Die Koffer… Die… Also… Au Backe!“

Zu allem Überfluss kam in diesem Moment der Sicherheitsdienst des Flughafens, einen mürrischen Tim im Schlepptau.  
„Seid ihr die Reisegruppe von dem hier?“, fragte der Sicherheitsmann mit dem gewaltigen Schnauzbart.  
„Nee“, sagte Karl „wir sind Detektive.“  
„Achja, mir egal passt einfach auf, dass der nicht nochmal auffällt“, sagte die Sicherheitsfrau, die auch einen gewaltigen Schnauzbart trug.  
Ehrfürchtig blickte Klößchen zu den Schnauzbärten auf und fasste einen Plan.

„Hee!“, rief er. „Hee!“

Leider war sein Plan noch nicht weiter ausgearbeitet und so ließ er sich wieder in den Schlafsack sinken und brabbelte mit seiner Toblerone.  
Auf einmal ertönte eine vollkommen unverständliche Lautsprecherdurchsage, die so laut war, dass Gabi etwas Blut aus dem Ohr lief:

„BBBBRBBRRRRRRGHGHGHHHHHHAAAAAAALLLLFF“

*knack*

„vielen dank“

„Ich glaub das ist unser Gate!“, rief Tim und rannte los.


End file.
